(a) Technical Field
The present specification relates to a dental device for sinus lift which is applied in implant rehabilitation.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Implant rehabilitation of the edentulous posterior maxilla is a challenging procedure in the presence of insufficient bone volume and especially height, for implant placement.
Maxillary sinus elevation technique is a common surgical procedure which allows augmentation of the available bone volume in posterior maxilla in order to place implants.
To increase the bone volume in the posterior maxilla, the sinus lift procedure has been developed since the mid-1970s. There are two well accepted techniques to treat the loss of vertical bone height in the posterior maxilla. First is the lateral window technique and second is the crestal approach sinus lift technique.
Many dentists prefer the crestal approach technique, because it is a less invasive procedure. The crestal approach technique typically uses saline solution and hydraulically lifts the membrane. When the saline solution is under pressure, it causes the maxillary sinus membrane to be elevated from the bone. Sufficient volume of saline solution is introduced so that the sinus cavity with sufficient volume is formed. Saline that has been used to elevate the sinus membrane is evacuated before regenerative material is introduced into sinus cavity.
Prior arts disclose technique where, as the sinus cavity is filled with saline solution, after extracting the device that introduces the saline solution from the bone bore, the patient is asked to exert pressure, such as, by sneezing while the patient's nose is held, thereby causing excess pressure in the maxillary sinus by which the saline solution is drained through the bone bore, from the osteotomy, into the cavity of the mouth. Then, bone graft material of operator's choice is injected through the bone bore to fill the sinus cavity.